


包办婚姻

by JDbao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDbao/pseuds/JDbao
Summary: 老丁家被黑心媒婆骗钱后娶了个外地媳妇





	包办婚姻

【锤基】包办婚姻 PWP一发完

！！！雷文！！！慎点！！！  
土味对话，双性，怀孕提及  
依旧乡村土味风，对，我就是爱这种（微笑）  
一些风俗习惯我参考的是我们当地的风俗，有些名词是我瞎胡诌的，不要太当真  
如果你能get到我的点，那咱们就  
开整！  
===================

 

洞房鞭炮*噼里啪啦响完后，四周都安静了下来，刚刚还乱七八糟人仰马翻的新房，一下子就空荡荡的了。  
丁大锤合衣躺在大红喜被上，开始回想到底是哪里出了问题，自己只是想娶个软乎喷香的媳妇，媳妇是有了，这好看也好看，跟个天仙儿似的，可，为啥是个男的？！  
躺在里床的罗小基也不咋高兴，要不是爹妈死得早，没人给自己做主，怎么着也不会被叔婶一家卖了，绑进了花轿，送这山高路远的撒德镇来！  
另一头老丁夫妇俩也有点难以入睡，今天是独苗苗儿子结婚的日子，老两口高高兴兴的忙活了一天，嘴都快笑僵了。可就在把两个新人进洞房没多久，老夫妻俩也想难得的温存一下的时候，大锤敲响了他俩的门。大锤气呼呼的话都说不出来，只叫他俩进新房看一眼就知道了。老两口一进洞房也傻眼了，以为只是长得人高马大的新媳妇，竟然是个小伙子！  
“肯定是那个媒婆昧了钱！”老丁坐在饭厅椅子上，拍着桌子吼道，“我跟你说了，不要相信这些外来的媒婆。”一边又觑着老婆子的脸色，低声嘟哝，“你说这下怎么办？”  
“怎么办？我还能大半夜把那媒婆给找来？”再说了，之前媒婆来讲媒的时候，丁老头自己也点头答应了的。  
但是现在快到了放洞房鞭炮的吉时了，要是错过了吉时，得三年抱不上娃啊！老两口一商量，先把鞭炮放了，明天一早就去找那个黑心媒婆去，于是老两口费劲了口舌，好赖话都说尽了，才把儿子和“媳妇”哄着躺上了新床。  
这一夜，四个人八只眼睛，睁眼到天明。一大早，放完合礼鞭炮*后，老两口就匆匆从后门溜了出去，直奔媒婆家，敲了半天门，都没有人出来开门。这下老丁夫妻俩傻了眼了，这是逃了哇！老丁家虽然是镇上难得的宽裕人家，但钱也不是大风刮来的，当初这又是说媒钱，聘礼，翻新房的钱，办酒席的钱，谢媒礼......说没就没。  
老两口垂丧着头回到家里，看着儿子询问的眼神，叹了口气。大锤一下子火气就上来了，冲到房里把小基拉到前厅：“说！是不是你和那媒婆商量好了，来骗我们的！”  
好不容易眯了会的小基，被这一问也醒了神，委屈起来：“你被骗了？我还被骗了呢！”  
原来那媒婆见老丁家出手大方，便起了黑心，想着回老家找个便宜货，这样大钱都是自己拿了。  
回到了老家，和自己亲戚小基婶子商量。这婶子一听这事儿，就想把小基嫁过去，她一向瞧不上小基是个双性人，小基爹妈死了后，就一直住在她家里，她嫌弃家里多一张嘴，本来小基长到二十几岁里了就想把他赶出去，送去城里打工。经媒婆这么一说，就把小基是个双性人的事儿给媒婆说了，就算老丁家回过神来，这山高路远的，也没人找得到这穷乡僻壤。媒婆将信将疑的带着小基上路了，骗小基去撒德镇打工去。  
没想到，一到萨德镇小基就被强行套上了大红袍子，绑着上了轿，还按头拜了堂。小基不从，媒婆就在一旁威胁他，乖乖在这边待上一段时间，不然就把他是个双性人的事儿说出去。小基自己也嫌弃自己这副身体，也不愿给更多人知道，只能吃着哑巴亏，闷声拜堂给送进了洞房。  
小基避开双性人的事朝丁家三人诉着苦，哭的好不委屈，老丁媳妇福婶一下子心软了下来。于是丁家三个人又进到内堂商量去了。  
“不行！”大锤听到妈想留下小基，立马站起来反对，老两口花了攒大半辈子的钱，就想给自己娶个媳妇好生个娃，说什么也得把钱追回来，把这小基给退回去！老丁也和大锤一个意思，但是他是个妻管严，就垂着眼睛，装作沉思的样子等福婶开口。  
福婶戳了大锤一脑子：“你傻啊，昨天多少人来咱家喝喜酒你没瞧见啊？这刚成亲就把人送回去，指不定外面怎么编排咱们家呢！镇上眼红咱家的人多着呢，就指着咱家出错呢！”福婶叹了口气，“咱们先托人悄悄找找那黑了心的贱人，等过个一年半载的，就说新媳妇肚子一直没动静，就找个理由给送出去得了。”  
丁家父子听福婶这么说着，觉得有理，也不再反驳什么，只是眼下还有一件棘手的事儿，这虽说两人拜堂成了亲，毕竟是俩男的，同床共枕似乎也不太妥当，但是这家里人多眼杂的，刚新婚的人分开住，也容易落人口实。  
这时福婶又发话了，既然都是男的，有啥不妥当的！就住一个屋！  
于是丁家新婚夫夫的日子就这么开始了。

白日里小基就跟福婶忙家里的事情，以前住在叔婶家的时候也干过不少活，炒菜做饭，洗衣浆衫的都得心应手，人又勤快，福婶倒真像得了个标致媳妇似的，一个劲的夸小基。小基爹妈没的早，眼下有一个带他像亲“闺女”疼着的福婶，他手下自然更加勤快。  
这白天都好说，大锤得下地，小基也帮着福婶，各干各的活，一到晚上，擦完澡，都进了屋，两个人的脸上的颜色总归有点不好看。大锤还不知道小基是个双性人，只当他是个男娃，膈应归膈应，毕竟从小和范达，霍根那几个皮小子一块长大，大家玩累了也是倒一块睡觉，这么想想倒也没什么。  
可小基那边摆不下脸了，一上床就把自己捂得严严实实的，老老实实的缩在角落，动都不敢动，大锤只当他皮薄，大夏天的他爱捂着就捂着吧，便不理会他，大大咧咧的就穿了个裤头躺在边上，仗着自己身强体壮也不盖着就这么睡了。  
晒煞人的夏天一晃眼就过去了，很快夜里一晚凉过一晚，大锤再想硬挨也受不住夜凉，睡得迷迷瞪瞪的，摸到里床有被子，一把扯过来，一个软绵绵的人儿便滚到了自个儿怀里。睡着了的大锤也没细想是啥，就搂着这暖烘烘的小基继续睡了。小基本就睡眠浅，被这一扯一抱早就清醒了，无奈大锤搂他搂的紧，动弹不得，扭了两下挣不开，就松了劲儿由他抱着去了。  
他听到大锤的呼声又渐渐大了起来，便大着胆子睁开了眼，看见大锤的俊脸就在自个儿眼前，借着微亮的月光他细细看了起来。其实大锤虽长得五大三粗，五官却生的极好看的，深邃的眼窝，睫毛浓长，鼻子高挺，以前听婶子说过，男人得看鼻子，鼻子高挺，下身也宏伟。想到这儿小基一下子脸就红了，自己都在瞎想些什么？  
大锤一家待他客客气气的，他自己已经渐渐喜欢上这个家，喜欢上大锤了，自己忙不开手的时候，他也会帮自己一把，有啥好吃的也会让着自己吃，像之前有一次，他补着大锤绊坏的衣服，在灯下睡着了，还是大锤给他抱上了床。但他知道大锤并不待见自己，特别最近总是远远的避着自己。  
想到这儿，小基心里泛起酸来，他来丁家也有一两个月了，福婶待自己好那不用说，丁叔平时也过得去，但是毕竟人家被骗了那么多钱才“娶”的他，到底也是心不甘情不愿的，自己还是得想想办法，让婶子把人家的钱还回来，到时候，就算人丁家把自己送出去，也算对得起这几个月的照顾了。  
小基心里乱糟糟的想着，迷迷糊糊地又睡着了。小基再醒来的时候，是被热醒的，他感觉到小肚子上有根什么东西杵着，此时屋子里已经有了亮光，他看到眼前大锤的脸，一下明白过来，昨晚上在大锤怀里睡着了，那下面杵着的这根......小基是个双性人，男人有的他也有，他明白那是啥，他也明白每天早上男人都会起那反应。他不禁屁股朝后挪了挪，想离那东西远点。  
而大锤这边正做着春梦，怀里正抱着软乎喷香的媳妇呢，谁知媳妇皮薄不让他亲近，一个劲往后躲，大锤就硬着那玩意直往媳妇身上蹭，想跟媳妇亲嘴儿。小基见躲都躲不开，扭动的幅度大了起来，大锤心急媳妇怎么都不从，一个急眼醒了，看到小基满脸通红，衣服凌乱的被自己抱在怀里，自己一只手还在人家衣服里面，他再往自己下身一看，硬挺挺的玩意就戳着小基的肚子。脸也腾的一下变得通红，赶紧松开了手，翻身下了床。  
大锤像做了错事一样，愣在床头半天说不出话，他偷瞄了一眼小基，只见他涨着脸低头抿着嘴一言不发。大锤强打了精神头，心想，大家都是男人，我有的你也有，有啥好害羞的？像个小媳妇似的扭扭捏捏的，欸，不对啊，他跟我拜了堂的，不就是我媳妇吗？想到这儿大锤又看了一眼，这一眼把他吓一跳，小基也看着自己呢。两个人满脸通红的各自扭开了头，大锤赶紧披上件衣服冲出了屋子，躲进了偏屋。  
也不知道从啥时候开始，大锤的眼睛就已经开始时不时停留在小基身上了，可能是在他炒菜的的时候，给自己碗底里藏了一块大肥肉的时候，也有可能是他到田间给自己送茶水的时候。特别是从地里刚回来，就在饭桌上看到小基的时候，一天的劳累竟都烟消云散。但是，两个都是男的，他知道小基不愿跟自己亲近，连睡觉都只缩在里床，他也不敢跟爹妈说，只得远远的避着，平日里少跟小基接触，吃饭的时候也不坐一块了。  
大锤坐在偏屋的椅子上，想起刚刚的梦来，最近发春梦发的勤，发来发去都是那扭扭捏捏的人儿——躺在自己怀里的小基。手中现在还留有刚刚小基身上的味道，那个腰叫一个柔弱无骨，抱在怀里贼舒服，特别是他那胸脯上的肉，软软嫩嫩的，跟平常自己洗手的那羊脂皂似的。大锤看腿间那家伙又精神的抬起了头，想着小基的样子，手伸进了裤裆撸动起自己的大兄弟，这段时间他都是这样，早晚起了反应就躲来这偏屋想着小基，自己打着手活，不一会儿就射了。  
大锤这揣着心思，无处发泄，见今天也没啥活，就找了范达和霍根一起喝酒。  
三人钻一块便开始说荤话，三个人中范达的媳妇娶得最早，早已给他添了俩娃娃，霍根还没娶媳妇，大锤这媳妇娶了跟没娶一样，但他说不出嘴，只说不得劲，范达便向那俩小子传授经验，听的两个未经人事的毛头小伙是一肚子火没处泄。酒足饭饱大锤摇摇晃晃的回家了，范达看着大锤面红耳赤的样子，大着舌头对霍根说：“大锤媳妇今晚上有的受了！”  
喝的烂醉的大锤，见屋里火还亮着，知道小基等门呢，推开门果然看到小基已经躺床上了，他打了个酒嗝，把自己脱了个干净也上了床，自从入秋以来小基再也不自己独占着被子了，只还是老老实实的躲在一边。大锤钻进被子，见小基背对着自己，酒劲一下子上了头，妈的，都跟老子拜过堂成了亲的，就是老子媳妇了，有啥摸不得碰不得的？一伸手就把小基拽到了自己怀里，小基被他这一拽吓一跳，床头的火光绰绰，把大锤的脸照的通红，一股酒味冲进自己鼻子：“大锤？你喝酒了？”  
“对，老子喝酒了！”大锤一张嘴，酒味更浓。小基想起床给他弄点醒酒的茶水来，谁知还没动，又被光溜溜的大锤按在了床上，压得死死的，“你，又想跑去哪？”  
“大锤，你喝醉了吧？我去给你弄点......”小基还没说完，就被大锤亲了个满嘴，这下不仅鼻子里，连嘴里都是大锤渡过来的酒味了。小基被这突如其来的亲吻吓得一激灵，躲避着推着身上的人，希望他能醒醒神。大锤死死压在他身上，怎么推都推不开，下面那根玩意也已经微微翘头抵在了自己腿间。  
大锤见怀里的媳妇还是不肯听话，便把头埋在他耳边的枕头里，下身一边蹭着，一边沙哑着声音撒着娇：“媳妇儿，小基，你就疼疼你男人吧，我憋的难受。我这日里夜里都想着你呀，活也干不好了，小基，你别嫌弃我。”  
原来，他也跟我一样的心思，这也算两情相悦，小基想着也停止了挣扎，由着大锤在自己脖间舔弄。媳妇不再拒绝，大锤胆子也大了起来，一边亲着嘴，一边抓着他的小手往自己下身去了，没想到媳妇一碰到自己的家伙立马把手缩了回去，他竖起头赶紧问媳妇怎么了。  
小基脸更红了，在男人的一再追问下，才悄悄的说出了心声：“你的太大了。”大锤一听只觉得自己的肉茎一下子涨的更大，甚至有些生疼。他心里竟有些得意起来，想起范达教他的，跨坐在媳妇的胸前，大兄弟便顶在了小基嘴边。刚刚摸的时候就感觉到很大，一下子凑到跟前，这么大，这么狰狞，还带着股腥膻味儿，小基吓得赶紧闭上眼，害羞的看都不敢看。  
大锤抓着自己的家伙，在他嘴边碰了碰，然后画着圈轻声求道：“小基，你给哥哥舔舔，就舔一下。”小基虽有些抵触，但是耐不过大锤的软磨硬泡，便伸出舌头尝试着舔了一下，还好没啥奇怪的味道。大锤被这一舔，一股劲直冲天灵盖，挺着腰就冲进了那温热的小嘴里。只听得小基呜咽一声，就在那嘴里进进出出起来。小基哪见过这个世面啊，用舌头抵着只想往外吐，没想到反而让大锤觉得更加爽快，发出了轻轻的低吼声。有点心痴的小基，知道自家男人舒坦了，也不再反抗，任那大棒槌在嘴里戳弄。  
“媳妇，小基，你嘴撅起来，吸一吸。”大锤一边挺弄一边要求着，小基依言也收紧了口腔，像嘬甘蔗水一样吸起来。大锤只感觉自己的身体都要被媳妇这张嘴吸进去了，一下子捅进了小基的喉咙里，勾起了一声干呕，被喉管一挤大锤居然有点把持不住，赶紧从小基嘴里拔出来，喘着粗气缓上了劲儿。他低头瞧了瞧媳妇，估计被拿一下捅狠了，脸也红了，嘴也肿了，眼里都蓄满了泪。他赶紧又俯下身子，压着媳妇一个劲的亲着嘴讨好媳妇，手里也不停，隔着衣服揉起了媳妇的乳头，不一会就哄得媳妇轻轻哼出了声。  
小基搂着大锤的脖子，被他亲着揉着也动了情，嘴里哼着，下面那根东西也站了起来。只听的大锤又委屈的开口了：“媳妇，我这衣服都脱了。你还穿的好好的呢......”  
小基噗嗤一声就笑了，这男人平常看上去跟大老爷们似的，喝了酒竟这样撒起娇来。他笑着笑着，伸出了手：“那你帮我脱呀。我被你折腾的浑身没劲了。”  
“妖精！”大锤骂了一声，就把小基的上衣掀了，嘴立马就亲上了胸前的两个小点儿，范达说了，婆娘最受不得被玩弄这两点，一会儿身子就软了。果然，还没怎么舔弄，小基嘴里就咿咿呀呀的哼出了声，手揉着埋在胸前的金发，下面那个女人的地方也开始流水了。大锤知道他情动了，又在他耳边吐着气：“小基，想不想哥哥也给你舔舔鸡巴？”小基哪还有脑子拒绝，抬起屁股就让大锤把裤子脱了去。  
大锤拉开小基双腿一看，那家伙虽比不得自己，但也不小，颜色模样也好看，下面两个鸡巴蛋子硬邦邦的。再往下瞧，大锤有点傻眼了，那鸡巴蛋下面居然有条肉缝，还淌着晶莹的水儿，他以为自己看错了，拿过灯火来，瞧了个仔细。小基见他没有动作，往身下看去，看到大锤拿着灯火出了神的盯着他那处，一下子醒过神来了，刚刚只顾着自己爽了，竟忘了自己这个怪身子，这下大锤怕是要嫌弃自己了。他挣扎着想把腿合拢起来，但是大锤还死死抓住不放：“媳妇，你咋有了肉棒还有肉穴呢？”这简直就是鬼斧神工啊！小基听他这么说更加羞愧，腿又挣不开，急的拿手捂着眼睛哭了起来：“我就是这个怪身子，你要是嫌弃我，我明天就走，我只说我自己不好，绝不传你家坏话！”  
“傻媳妇，我嫌弃你啥，我疼你还来不及呢。这就是你家，你要往哪去？”  
小基婆娑着泪眼瞧着身上的男人：“你当真不嫌弃我？不觉得我是个怪物？”  
“谁说你是怪物，你就是个宝贝！”说着大锤便举起两根手指向那洞里挖去，那洞里的水早就淌个不停了，手指一下子就捅了进去，小基被这一捅，没忍住就叫出了声。  
“轻点轻点，别给爹妈听见了。”小基赶紧咬住了唇，憋着突如其来的快感。大锤又想着范达的话，手指向小穴深处挖去，想找找小基穴里有没有婆娘那个花心，那个花心一戳，再冷冰冰的人保准化成一滩春水，变成荡妇。那两根手指在湿热的穴里抠弄寻找，只觉得那穴里的肉像活的一样，摸上去避开，退出去又裹上来，加上那湿滑的淫液，大锤那手指更加往深处去了，冷不防前面遇着一个屏障，阻着手指，不让它们往前去，大锤心下更喜，自己媳妇不仅是个宝贝，还是个未开苞的宝贝。大锤刚想抽出手指，指甲盖突然划过一个小凸点，身下的人突然又大叫了一声，抓着他的手不让他动弹，大锤知道找着地方了，手指向上弯曲着抠挖起花心来。引得小基淫叫连连，怎么都收不住声。  
大锤赶紧拿嘴堵上，把淫叫全都吞了进去，小基的声音被大锤堵住压着发不出来，便下意识的伸出舌头想把大锤的嘴推走，但是推着推着，两条舌头就搅在了一起，大锤手下抠挖着，嘴上也不停吸吮着小基的粉唇和嫩舌。突然小基拔高了闷哼，腰使劲抬了起来，很快又塌了下来，肉穴一个劲的压缩着大锤的手指。大锤松开了嘴，看小基一个劲的喘着，想着这就是范达的说了泄了吧。他拿出发酸的手指，小基又哼了一声，淫水没有手指堵着，一下子涌出来，打湿了床铺，再一看小基的肚子上奶子上都粘了许多白色体液，大锤当然知道那是什么。他笑着把手指凑到小基跟前：“媳妇，你那水多的把我手指都泡发白了。”  
小基只觉得羞愧难当，只能虚虚的瞪了他一眼。  
大锤等小基平复一点了，自己平躺在床上，扶着小基跨坐在了自己的身上，小基明白他要干什么，坏笑着拿下面那处磨蹭着大锤的大肉棒。大锤摸着媳妇滑嫩的大腿忍不住顶着胯，一边低吼，一边骂他妖精。妖精的花蒂被磨蹭的也舒爽起来，刚泄过的阴茎又起了反应，随着小基的摆动在身前一晃一晃。大锤伸手便抓住了在他眼前晃动小肉芽，上面还残留着一些白液，正好当着润滑，替小基打起了手活。大锤手大又火热，小基的肉芽被包裹在里面，只觉得更加舒爽，屁股摇得也更欢了。肉洞有好几次擦过大锤的大龟头，都差点捅进去。大锤被这不上不下的快感折磨的要发疯，要知道，小基已经泄过一次，自己还没泄呢！他停下手里的动作，扶着小基的腰抬起了一点，又抓着自己的大肉棒，抵在了小基的洞口。  
小基身上都是汗，大锤手上一个没扶稳，小基的腰往下一滑，大半截就这么戳了进去，虽然有了刚刚的挖弄，也有丰富的淫液润滑，毕竟未经人事，被这大家伙猛的一戳，小基还是疼的遭不住，他又不敢叫出声，咬着唇生生的硬挨着，憋出一身冷汗。  
大锤这边也不好受，阴茎被小穴卡的不上不下的，龟头又被紧致的不行的穴肉死死箍着动弹不得，他想狠狠心往上顶一下，可看自己媳妇嘴里嘶哈着气，一副挨不住的样子，又心疼起来。只好一动不动的扶着他的腰，两个人就这么僵持着。  
过了一会，小基觉得刚刚快要裂开的小穴，渐渐适应起来，再看看大锤也忍得难受，便慢慢的上下动起来，似乎没有刚刚那么疼了。大锤也跟着身上小基的动作，缓慢的向上顶弄。疼痛感渐渐消失，一股股淫水也随着快感被大锤的肉茎插进带出，大锤松开了一只手，摸上了小基的小肉棒，刚刚吃了痛，现在软趴趴的垂着好不可怜。抚摸了一会粉色的小肉棒又活蹦乱跳起来，在大锤手里恢复了精神，小基的动作也加快了，手探到泥泞不堪的身底下，一摸，乖乖，还有那么一大截在外面，但是自己的小穴里已经被塞的满满当当了。  
小基一狠心，一屁股坐了下去，体内的大肉棒直接捅破了处子膜闯进了宫口，两个人同时发出了叫声，小基被这一捅，又泄了身，腰不住的抖动着，而大锤终于整根都感受到了高潮中穴肉的紧致湿热。高潮过后小基手撑着自家汉子的腹肌，不敢再动作，大锤却忍不住了扣着媳妇的腰上下顶弄起来，因着重力的关系，每次把小基顶起，再坐下的时候，大锤的龟头总能顶开宫口，龟头棱刮过宫口，就会给小基带来另一种快感。  
“啊，大，大锤哥、哥、好人儿，你可、可慢点~”  
“大锤！快，那边！”  
“嗯啊，我不行了，大，大锤，你，你太猛了......”  
小基嘴里胡乱叫着喊着，大锤也不堵着了，听着媳妇的浪叫，一下一下捅的更狠。  
尝到了情欲快感的小基，也食髓知味，屁股也不受控制的摇着，只想他男人那根东西再给他带来更多的舒爽。  
大锤坐起来，把媳妇按在床上，他那两条腿立马就缠上了自己的腰，大锤也不客气打桩似的狠狠插着媳妇的嫩穴。直插得小基嘴里浪叫不断，一个劲的求饶：“不行了，大锤，要坏了！”大锤时不时变化着角度抽插着，身下那个嘴大张着，口水都来不及咽下，顺着嘴角打湿了被子，嘴里还冒着淫言浪语，真是淫荡极了。  
“你这小穴神奇的很，怎么都插不坏。”  
“对，大锤的小穴，怎么都插不坏的，大锤，你再用点力！”  
“我都这么用力了，你还嫌不够哇？你这小淫妇，之前怎么一直忍到现在的？啊？”  
两个人都胡乱的说着令人面红心跳的荤话。没几下身下的人又泄了一次，穴肉一个劲的绞着大肉棒。小基迷蒙着泪眼求饶道：“大锤，我真不行了。你咋还不射啊？”  
“嘿嘿，你这都不行了？哥哥我才刚开始呢！”  
“恩啊，大锤你，你轻点！那边，对，啊！”  
第二天小基醒来时，只觉得浑身酸软疼痛，手指都没法抬。穴里还插着大锤的肉棒，昨晚上两个人也不知道搞了几次，到后面小基索性两眼一闭，随他怎么插了。这都日晒三竿了，再不起不行了，老两口得起疑心了吧。小基忍着不适，挪了挪屁股，虽然已经软了的肉茎还是很可观，从穴里出来时发出了“啵”的一声，接着留在小基穴内的液体也慢慢流了出来。小基脸又一红，大锤其实早就醒了，正一脸坏笑的看着自己，小基扑过去，把头埋在了大锤怀里，再不动了。  
大锤领着媳妇进饭厅的时候，福婶也一脸揶揄的笑着，但是丁老头的脸上却不好看。大锤便把福婶拉到一边，把小基的事儿跟福婶说了，福婶仿佛不相信儿子说的话，连问好几遍：“你看仔细了吗？”  
“我俩那事都做了，还能不仔细吗？”  
“那我还能抱孙子了？”  
“这我哪知道哇？”昨天干的不少，要怀肯定能怀上好几个了吧。  
饭桌上福婶一个劲的给小基夹菜，小基眼看着快堆不下：“福姨，别夹了，都装不下了。”  
“傻孩子，还叫姨呢！改叫妈吧！”  
小基红着脸，踢了脚大锤。

田头椒大姐和奇大婶坐着聊天，看小基大着肚子给大锤送饭，两个人忍不住聊开了。  
“哎，你说，大锤媳妇人高马大，胸平腰窄的，跟个男人似的。也就那屁股翘点。”  
“可别说，那是个属狐狸的，那夜夜叫的，可不得了！”  
“听人说，他俩是....那词儿怎么说来着？”  
“包办婚姻！”  
“对，包办婚姻！”

大锤终于如愿以偿的娶了个软乎喷香的媳妇，丁家老两口看着怀里的大胖孙，也再不找那个昧了钱的媒婆了。

===========================  
就是一个纯肉脑洞，大家还是当一乐呵看吧。


End file.
